vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Putin-P Series
The Putin-P series (プーチンP シリーズ) is a 4-part series made by Putin-P and mainly illustrated by Shiuka (the other two illustrators are Euphoria from I'll Give you Chocolate! and Mochoko It's Happiness! -FULL ver-''). So far there are: *9 songs in Part 1 *8 songs in Part 2 *13 songs in Part 3 *4 songs in Part 4 Excluding the bonus songs, and songs featured in Putin-P's Part 1 and Part 2 albums, in total there has been 34 songs in the series. '''Please note that the following article may or may not be the correct 'theory', it's merely a 'fan interpretation' to help readers understand the series; because the Putin-P series is a very complex series.' *Keywords are important parts of the lyrics / images that need to be explained in the notes. *Notes are important events that should be keep in mind. *Confusions are things that are unclear in the song. *Illustration analysis, as the title suggests, analyzing the illustrations shown on the video (only applies to Part 2, 3, and 4 with exceptions of I'll Give you Chocolate! and It's Happiness! -FULL ver-''in Part 1) *The (?) symbols are uncofirmed facts. '''If there are things that should be added please go to the Putin-P Series Discussion forum and discuss.' Series Introduction The Putin-P series is a 4-part series composed by numtack05, starring Hatsune Miku (PuuMiku), Kagamine Rin (PuuRin), Kagamine Len (PuuLen), Megurine Luka (PuuLuka), and Kamui (GakuPuu). Kaito and Meiko were mentioned in All Together! but they are not 'characters' in the series. In the series, Miku, Rin and Len are Vocaloids, Luka is a human, and Kamui is a 'cyborg'. Other things to keep in mind, Russia and America's relationship is crucial to the series. One of the most likely reason they were chosen is because Ronald is an icon of American culture while Putin is the leader and represents Russia. There are two types of characters. The ones in the Russian Era, and ones in the Vocaloid Era. The Vocaloid Era happens in the 'present', though some characters were alive in both like Putin who was involved with both eras. This page mainly covers interpretations and common FAQs, going over in general. Seperate parts have been made for each song. History McDonald's History With more than 230 outlets across Russia, McDonald’s now (in the present) controls about two thirds of Russia’s fast food industry. It all started in 1976, at the heart of the Cold War, and it took 14 years to bring McDonald’s to Moscow. After 14 years of intense negotiations with Communist Party politicians to open its first outlet in the Soviet Union, a quote from Loshak was: “McDonald’s was not so much a fast-food chain but rather a symbol of freedom. A symbol of Western values coming to Russia. No wonder the Communist Party objected so fiercely, but at the end it didn’t have a choice.“ McDonald then set up a branch in Russia on January 31st 1990; not too long after the Cold War between America and Russia ended. Soviet Union's History Vladimir Putin became head of the Comittee for External Relations in 1991 and became president in the year 2000. He was re-elected president of Russia in 2012, and will hold office until 2020. The collapse of the Soviet Union happened around 1991, at that time, Russia was at great turbulence. Oddly at the same time, McDonald's restaurant too was suffering in an economical peril during the late 1990s. During this era, Rin was a 'soldier' named Irina or The Worlds #1 Machine Gun of Purity and Len was a dog. Vocaloid's History Rin and Len were released in December 2007 by Crypton (or in this series, it's just 'the factory') who set their ages as 14 year olds. Do note that they're Vocaloids and not exactly humans; so they might not be effected by age. Rin and Len from the Vocaloid Era are so called "reincarnations" of Irina and Dog Len from the Russian Era, thus making them have memories of Russia stored in flash drives that are kept by their producers so they may never remember their past. When the subtitles in the videos change from yellow to red, it usually means a Vocaloid's evil side is talking, especially Red!Rin. (Further timeline on each parts) Characters Vocaloid Characters These are the main Vocaloid characters in the Putin-P series. (Note these aren't their actual names in the series. Their names are still "Hatsune Miku" "Megurine Luka" etc) Kagamine Rin Kagamine Len Hatsune Miku Luka Kamui Non-Vocaloid Characters Vladimir Putin Ronald McDonald ウルセイ・テッパンノフ (Urusei Teppannov) Tashiro FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) Who's that guy in the beginning of each video? He is Vladimir Putin, the current president of Russia. Not to be mistaken with the composer of the series Putin-P / numtack05; they're different and have no connection what so ever. Read more in his section of the page . Why does Rin say "nya"? Rin starts saying "nya" from It's Happiness there are several interpretations to it: *Rin usually says "nya" whenever she feels most happy. However, later on in Kimi ni Sayonara she forces herself to say it and be happy. *This may have something to do with Len being a dog in the Russian Era. (A cat and dog relationship, though it's unknown whether Rin says "nya" in the Russian Era) *She just likes cats. Why is Miku dating Ronald McDonald? In the Putin-P series it's hard to tell the difference from fiction and reality. For now: *Hatsune Miku is a Vocaloid. Not a vocal synthesizing software, but something that is close to a human but is not a human. They have feelings, they eat, they can attach themselves with USBs, etc. *Ronald McDonald is a drug dealer and owner of the McDonald's food chain; he also symbolizes America (because the main character is Rin, "from" Russia) The two fell in love anywhere before Rin and Len came along, though considering the fact that Miku's memories weren't reset completely (from A Place to Chat!) they may have met in the Russian Era as well. It's true love; and their love is not fake or hillarious or something to make a joke off. Ronald is as crucial to the series as Miku is. The reason why Miku abandoned her love for negi and started eating hamburgers and fries, may be because of Ronald. What's with the random character apperences? Examples of hallucinations in the series are Ronald McDonald, Abe, (though not in all songs they're only hallucinations; they too are characters) They only appear when the Vocaloids are on drugs; take note that the main characters (excluding Luka and Kamui) are all drug users, and will see hallucinations, when they're on drugs, and a hint of Ronald (Shoe, face, anything). It's a reference and hint to that the Vocaloids are on drugs / high. Though they are hallucinations, they're not 'random' (?), there's always a meaning to it. For example, negi represents Hatsune Miku when Rin/Len are on drugs. See "Illustration Analysis" for more information on each 'random' appearences. Also, read Deciphering Drug Hallucinations for more information. What is "LaLaLaLa Happy"? Lalalala Happy had appeared in the following songs: *From a Dream's Point of view (Rin) *Not Together (Len) *The Eyes that Don't Vanish (Miku) *In my Heart, A Voice (Luka) *The Broken Mirror (Kamui) *With the Invisible You (Miku) Both Rin and Len said Lalalala Happy when they were on drugs, However Kamui and Miku said it inside the data world and Luka said it on a train trip, So 4/6 they were singing it when they were high or not thinking straight. The changing subtitle colors? Each Vocaloid has a default subtitle color which include the following: *Rin = Yellow *Irina = White *Len = Blue (Part 1) Yellow (Part 3) *Miku = Blue *Luka = Pink *Kamui = Black / dark blue The subtitle color changes whenever their (Especially Rin and Len) Russian selves are speaking. Sometimes due to the PVs the subtitle colors are white (Example: The Eyes that Don't Vanish). In special cases, such as Under the Cherry Trees, ''Rin's subtitles are completely pink. Special unexplained color changes: *''I'll Give you Chocolate!: Rin's subtitles are completely purple. *''Under the Cherry Trees'': Rin's subtitles are completely pink; however Len's remains blue. *''Another Side of the Mirror'': Len's subtitles changes from yellow to green when he said "With the skill of pike of Misawa I will cut you" *''Don't Interfere, Alright?: Miku's subtitles changes from blue to pink Each colour symbolizes something: *Purple is a color of secret and mystery. Rin's attitude could mean that she is hideing something from Len. *Pink is the color of happiness to express Rin and Miku's joy. *Green is a color of hope. When Len was saying that, it probably meant that he was hoping that he will still be alive from Kamui's attack. Why doesn't Part 1 have any pretty pictures / videos!!? It is explained in Track 0; ''It's the End ''that Rin had arrived / seen various worlds, which was referring towards the internet. Not too long after Hatsune Miku's release; Crypton announceda new Vocaloid "Kagamine Rin" back in November 8th 2007. The very first illustration of Kagamine Rin on the internet (not counting the silhouette Rin in Crypton's blog) was the illustration in Part 1; which represents that "Rin had just reached the internet" The reason why Len isn't there even though he sang in Part 1 is because at first Crypton only wanted to make Rin and the only available / "first" pictures of the Kagamines were their silhouettes, their chibi version, and a picture of them together. Fiction VS Reality; I can't tell the difference! There are various references may it be McDonald's history or the Soviet Union. Nevertheless currently it's unsure how to determine whichever is which (not counting drug hallucinations). Fixed Interpretations There are '''solved' fan interpretations obtained from the Series Disccusion page. For more unsolved interpretations, visit the unsolved topics section. Deciphering Drug Hallucinations Other than Tashiro (because in With the Invisible You, Miku said Tashiro is there with them; and the odds of him being an illusion is low) these are the illusions and possible correct interpretations. *'Ronald McDonalds'' ''appearance' represents 'drugs' in the series. Whenever Ronald is shown, it means that the Vocaloids are on drugs; whether they want to or not. (Not all Ronald's appearances are hallucinations, he is real, sometimes). In some other non-drug cases, he's a symbol of "freedom" and "America". *'''Negi's appearances reprents 'Hatsune Miku' in the series; for it's her character item. Though Miku is shown to have no interest in vegetables, she loves junk food. It's also symbolized as a green letter "Y"; a common way to say "I've spotted Miku!" *'Abes appearances. Abe is known to be a fictional homosexual man most notable for the phrase "yaranaika" (should we do it?) His connection and meaning is unknown, however he appeared when Rin brainwashed Len in ''I'll Give you Chocolate! and when Miku was eating fries, teriyaki and burgers (drugs?) in The Eyes that Don't Vanish. An exception is Not Together, that is his physical appearance. So what is his meaning in the series? When he asks, "Are we going to do it?", it is an offering of temptation to do something; in other words, whenever he appears or speaks, somebody is being tempted to so something. *'Tashiro': He is seen in With the One I Can't See filming PuuLen crying. This references the incident when he was arrested for filming up a woman's skirt in public. When he was asked why he did this, he simply responded, "It's a good luck charm, like an octopus in a miniskirt." Whenever he says this, it seems to answer Abe's above-mentioned quote, as if to answer the "temptation". So when this is said, it means that something tempting was done, such as a crime or a sin. This is because, while Abe said something that later is an "accepted sin", Abe said his line before ''the "sin" was committed, whereas Tashiro said his own line ''after ''the crime was committed. Costumes Based on their costumes; these facts can be confirmed: *Rin and Len ''went ''to the same school in Part 1, however Rin transferred school (to Miku's school) starting Part 2 for unknown reasons; an interpretation state it has something to do with "juvenile laws" from ''Let's Dream. Len skipped school a lot in Part 2, thus explaining the fact why he wears his usual 'Vocaloid' costume throughout Part 2. He, however, uses his school uniform in Part 3. *Why Rin changed from a skirt to pants (Much like herself in the Russian Era). She entered her 'interior' somehow. This means, Rin's clothes somehow changed when entering Rin's interior. However Miku and Kamui's remained the same (Miku's costume in the Russian Era is unknown so far). Who is "Human Len" in the Russian Era? In Stealing is A Doctrine?, Human Len uses a red scarf. In the "flashback" in Goodbye to You, it was the same (even the buttons) but the scarf is yellow. However, there's a hint of red just below the yellow scarf on that flashback. Translation/lyrics say that Dog Len knew that Human Len is indeed the enemy (of Irina's). To prove it, as shown in No Need to Worry!, Dog Len stole the yellow scarf. The timeline is like this: *Dog Len stole the yellow scarf, leaving Human!Len with only the red scarf. *Dog Len brought the yellow scarf to Irina. *Dog Len got shot by Human Len with the red scarf *Irina killed Human Len, and also herself. Bottom line, there are two scarves worn by Human Len. Also, note that Human Len isn't Rin's brother. (同胞) written means companion, bretheren, or comrade, and not actual blood relations. Numtack05 = Teihen-P = Putin-P? This is rather a confusing matter, but It's already fixed in many fans' mind that the uploader is Putin-P, which is technically correct. However, the uploader for the series is Teihen-P or Putin-P. The Putin-P Series wasn't a well known series at first. On 2008 when the series started, the views were still at 2000 and the mylist only was 20 or so. However, not until 2009 where Kienai Hitomi is uploaded, only then is where Putin-P Series got attention (having to be the most notable song of the series so far.). Currently many songs in the series have at least 30,000 views. In 2008 "Putin-P"'s P name was Teihen-P. He introduces himself as "numtack05" at first, which is his niconico name, also his YT account. In the song "Sakura no Shita de" fans gave him the name "Teihen-P", and so he from then on, introduces himself as Teihen-P in his video descriptions (nonetheless it's still written numtack05 in the videos) However Teihen-P later changed his P name to Putin-P. Bottom line, Teihen-P is Putin-P, who is also numtack05 at the same time. In his video description on Part 1, Under the Cherry Trees, he introduces himself as "Teihen-P" with tags written as '"'Putin-P". In relation to the series, the uploader is written as Teihen-P or written as Putin-P. A mini trivia on Teihen-P's name, teihen is a "base" on the bottom of a triangle. It's unknown who "voted" for his P name and why numtack05 changed it to Teihen. Vocabulary Vocaloid There are several meanings to 'Vocaloid', and so far it's only up to interpretention to determine 'what' a Vocaloid is. Example of meanings are : *An android made and meant to sing; according to the producer / uploader's wishes. (Though why ''Miku could eat french fries or how Rin and Len could do drugs contradicts this fact) *Something close to a human, but not exactly human; man-made and are meant to sing though it is very vague. *A vocal synthesizing software ('Real' definition; however it's unlikely.) Notes: *Miku, Rin, Len, are Vocaloids; however why Luka is a human and Gakupo a cyborg is unknown. *Rin and Len have the same uploader (TeihenP); however Miku never mentions her uploader in the series. Producer / Uploader A producer / uploader is the 'owner' / 'master' of the Vocaloid (Rin, Len). The uploader produces the songs and makes the Vocaloids sing. Notes: *The uploader's role in the series is very vague; whether or not the uploader is an important role or not is uncertain. *The uploader has the 'back-up' disk to Rin and Len's memories of their past lives in Rissia. ''Why ''the uploader has those back-up disks is not certain yet. There are 3 uploaders mentioned in the series. #Rin and Len's uploader (TeihenP) #Miku's current uploader #Miku's previous uploader "Guest Appearances" (Other Producers) Whether or not they're related to any of the producers/uploaders in the series is unknown. Nya "Nya" is similar to "meow" in Japanese and is oftenly said by Rin throughout the series. "Nya" started to appear in ''It's Happiness!, ''from that song on Rin says "nya"; ''usually when Rin feels happy (In Goodbye to You it seemed as though she was trying ''and forcing herself to be happy). ''Why ''does Rin say "nya"? Coincidentically, Len is a dog in the Russian Era; this may have a connection somehow with each other. A dog and cat relationship is complicated. In ''Murderer! ''Rin's concert costume, has a cat theme to it including cat ears and a tail. Emoticons Used throughout the Series Putin-P often uses emoticons in titles, subtitles, etc some common ones are as follows: 。(Dot) *More to be added. ＞ (Bigger than) *This only applies to the song ''Another Side of the Mirror *The title of this song has a ">" symbol. In mathematics it means "bigger than". It could be read as "Another side of the mirror it's bigger than...". This is connected to the keyword "my being that is reflected in the mirror. In contrast to that who is here, he will be happy. General Emoticon (www, orz) *''www'' is a similar way to say "hahaha" *''orz'' is a similar way to say "OTL"'' '' *(ry is an abbrevation, mainly used in titles. ☆ (Star) *It means that person is "happy" *''Goodbye to You is a special case, the star is black. It means (judging by the lyrics and situation) she's trying to "force" herself to be happy. Part 1 (Further timeline in each part) See songs in Part 1 here. Summary Like a somewhat repeating loop; this Part starts with the end, and ends with the beginning. The series starts with ''It's the End! ''(Track 0; ''Don't Leave me Alone is Track 01. Nonetheless, Putin-P said both are the first songs to the series). Although trying to differenciate reality and fiction is difficult in the Putin-P Series, this may be a reference to how Rin was first introduced by Crypton in November 2007. "Reaching the internet" means, being able to "see / connect" with the fans / watchers in the series (as said later on in Goodbye to You). Then in the song Don't Leave me Alone Len came in the picture. At this point the series starts to get what people would call "abnormal". Starting out with Putin, Zangeif, Ronald McDonald, and other uploaders/producers. Please refer to notes, keywords, and confusions for more in-depth summaries. Part 1 introduces the viewers to drugs, murders, and the basics of the Putin-P series. Pattern / Running Gag Illustration/Video *All the videos in part 1 use Rin's first illustration uploaded on Crypton's blog. I'll Give you Chocolate!! is a special case. The "short" version used Crypton's illustration, however the full PV is by Euphoria. The same goes for It's Happiness! *Before Shiuka handled the illustration; many of the subtitles didn't sync well with the song. *The subtitles aren't very clear. It changes over time and sometimes one Vocaloid has more than one color. *All of the titles are written in hiragana; none uses kanji. Song *In several songs in Part 1, there will always be gibberish running for one minute. (Example: In Don't Leave me Alone, ''Rin said "Don't leave me alone" 66 times in the end of the video, in ''All Together! Rin said "I hate children" for the entire last minute of the video.) *Out of all the songs, Ronald McDonald (voice) appears in this part the most. Part 2 See songs in Part 2 here. Summary Part 2 introduces Hatsune Miku, and more about her boyfriend Ronald McDonald. It also introduces the "Scarf Incident" in which Dog Len stole the scarf which triggered his, Irina's, and Human Len's death. Several other confirmed facts in this Part are; how Len was a dog in the Russian Era, and how it all started. While Part 1 introduces more about Putin and the "Vocaloids", Part 2 focuses on the history of the cold war. Tashiro and Abe also made their first appearance, this is also shows the disappearance of Ronald McDonald. Overall, this is the Part which has the song "The eyes that don't Vanish", the most popular song in the Putin-P Series. Pattern / Running Gag Illustration/Video *Shiuka handles all the illustrations, however Part 2 has a rather specific style compared to Part 3 and Part 4 (Part 1 with Putin-P handling the video). *All of the titles are written in hiragana; none in kanji. Song *In Part 2, titles are written like these: "Rin's Original song Deceisive Battle Day! tried (ry" with the words "tried singing", either that or it's (ry (abbrevation) *The subtitles color changes a lot for; Miku, Rin, and Len, more often in comparison to Part 1. Part 3 See songs in Part 3 here Summary Part 3 introduces Kamui "Gakupo", and Megurine Luka. Putin-P described one of the songs; to be more precise, "In my Heart, a Voice O", is the climax of the series. The incidents in Russia are described in more detail in Part 3, rather than Part 2 which only described Len and Rin's flashback. Luka's identity and role, as well as Teppannov, are revealed. This is the first time a character "dies" in the present (not in the Russian Era); which is Luka. This is also the Part where all of the main characters enter the data world. While the final "battle" and "ending" takes place in Part 4. Pattern / Running Gag Illustration/Video *Part 3 has a rather specific style. However the style in "Who is the Liar", is applied in Part 4 as well. *Hatsune Miku cut her hair, and will remain short for the rest of the series. Song *All of the titles were written in the same specific style, with an exception of "For You, For Me" *Many of the songs in Part 3 are sung in a fast pace. Part 4 See songs in Part 4 here Summary The final Part of the series, It tells what Kamui, Len, Rin, and Miku are did in the Data World. Len didn't want to make the same mistake he did as a dog (to fail to reach Irina and died because he wasn't intelligent enough), Kamui stopped him, and they started to wrestle, but was defeated by Len. Irina was trying to remain positive before disapearing, remembered all the good and bad times, she said her farwells, as her eyes go completly blank and alternatively erasing Rin's memory of Russia. Miku met Ronald and said she will love him no matter where he was and decided to remain in the Data World with him forever. Consequently, Len is now the only one who made it who remembers their past lives. Len then found Rin (who dosen't remember anything after If We Meet Again) sitting on a side walk in the Shibuya shoping district and begin to walk around. After reminiscing on the past, Len finally confesses his love to Rin. In the credits a final song is sung by Miku and shows scenes from thoughout the series. At the end Teppannov remembers a time when he and luka danced at a ball before getting shot by 2 men under Putin's command. Pattern / Running Gag Illustration *The first three shown illustrations are the same, with different orders. Song *Each of the songs have "final words" seen after the screen turns black. "Cameo" Songs There are a few songs that Putin-P hid in the series; although he didn't make it, they are mentioned somewhere in the series. *Ryo 's song Melt ; sung by Hatsune Miku (All Together!, In the Unseen Night) *Ika's song Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru ; sung by Hatsune Miku (It's the End!) *Genjitsutouhi-P 's song World's End DanceHall; sung by Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka (A Place to Chat!) 初めての鯉が釣れた時 no Koi ga Tsureta Toki / When I First Caught a Koi Fish : Music / Lyrics: Orii : Sung by Megurine Luka *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast The girl in this song made an appearance in Let's Take A Trip! and Endless Survivor! However she only appears as a cameo (she caught a few fishes on the beach in one song and then a whale in the next). She has no direct connection to the series whatsoever and only appears as a cameo. As the title suggest, it's a song where a girl tries to catch a koi fish for the first time, and later on, succeeds. It's somehow an indirect "pun / parody" to Ryo's song Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki (When the First Love Ends). The difference is that the kanji koi (恋) is love and the kanji koi (鯉) is koi fish. Albums Songs in Part 1 which weren't uploaded are: *Tippy-Toe Type - Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len *Big Rush - Kagamine Rin Songs in Part 2 which weren't uploaded are: *Eat it, I Suppose? - Hatsune Miku *Sunny Spot! - Hatsune Miku *Unseen Heart - Kagamine Rin 'Extra' songs are in Putin-P's albums; 2 new songs for Part 1, and 3 for Part 2. Those 'extra' songs are available in Putin-P's albums: *Putin-P Part 1 "Don't Leave me Alone" *Putin-P Part 2 "Unseen Night, the Eyes that Don't Vanish" Putin-P series 2.5 is also available, in Putin-P's blog and comes with a booklet; it is an album consisting songs in between Part 2 and Part 3. Pay attention to the left side of the first page. To the right is the credits for the design, special thanks etc, while to the left are illustrations. Analyzing from top to bottom. A fish can be seen, along with a blonde girl; which for now is presumably Rin because Irina is never seen WITHOUT her soldier uniform/hat. The fish has teeth, and red eyes, swimming in a sea(?). Along with a dog crying on the bottom right. So what does it mean? It may be a metaphor of some sort; it's known that Len is a dog in the series, does he not like the water? Below it, (the black side) Rin with a scary smile and a fish in her mouth. Below it another Rin, red eyes, violent smile and teeth, waving(?) with a shocked face to the right and an emoticon to the left. Next, the tracklist page. Red, blue, and white as the borders, Russia's flag. The person on the booklet is presumably Rin from the Russian Era, judging from the Russian flag, hat, and buttons; she appears to be missing her hands and legs. Finally, Rin with a nosebleed (over what?) red eyes, and with a shrimp in her mouth like in the picture of the Putin-P album shown above. Trivia *The original "Rin" picture shown throughout the Part 1 videos (an exception for I'll Give you Chocolate!) can be seen here *The original "Putin" picture shown most of the beginning of the videos can be seen here . It can be easily found in google image by typing in プーチン (Putin) *Putin-P stated he wanted to use Kaito and Meiko as the role of Kamui and Luka in the series, but later on, changed his mind. *Vocaloid!Len is the only main character to not have a firearm with him. (A pike is not a weapon, according to Kamui.) **Irina has a machine gun and a handgun **human Len has a pistol. **Rin has a submachine gun **Miku has a pistol. **Kamui has a pistol and a sword. **Luka has a pistol. **Teppannov has a pistol. **Ronald has a pistol. *The thumbnails for all of the songs (uploaded originally by Putin-P) in part 4 so far had been a close up to the face. **In The Other Side of the Mirror It's a close up to Len's face. **In Goodbye to You It's a close up to Rin's face. **In With the One I can't See It's a close up to Miku's face. *The 'voices' of Ronald McDonald in the songs are taken from Japan's McDonald's advertisement. (For example: I'll take one burger please, I like it, LAN LAN LUU, etc) Len's barking (Dog Len) too came from the McDonald's advertisements. *All the titles in Part 4 (excluding the bonus song "The Endless Survivor) has seven syllables. "Ko-wa-re-ta Ka-ga-mi", "Ki-mi-ni Sa-yo-na-ra", "Mi-e-na-i Ki-mi-to", and "Ki-mi-no hi-to-mi-ni" Gallery External Links * Putin-P Series Part 1 mylist * Putin-P Series Part 2 mylist * Putin-P Series Part 3 mylist * Putin-P Series Part 4 mylist * Putin-P Series YouTube playlist (with English subs) * Numtack05 (Putin-P's Blog) * Putin-P Series community in Nico Nico Douga * Happy End of the World (A Putin-P fan discussion site.) * @wiki (Song page in Hatsune Miku wiki) Category:Song series‎